Listen To Me
by I'mUnderTaleTrash
Summary: Sans has a dying need to tell his brother how he feels, but he can't sum up the courage until it's too late for him to do it. He can't convince his brother or protect him, he is left with nothing. ONE-SHOT (Also sorry because I suck at summaries. ;u; But I hope you enjoy this small kind of warm-up fic.)


"Sans! This is not funny!" Papyrus squirmed as his brother tickled him. He was laughing which meant that it actually _was_ funny, right? "Then tell me why you're laughing, bro." Sans smiled back at him, giggling a bit as well. "C-cause you won't stop tickling me!"

"Papyrus, Papyrus... Now we both know that it's not me tickling you, it's my tentacles. Duh." Sans had decided to use magic and summon up some tentacles, like how Gaster used to do. It made him happy using the same magic as his dad.

Papyrus didn't have the correct strength to speak to his brother anymore as he was tickled mercilessly. All of his words came out jumbled. "P-please! Sp-spare me Sans! I c-can't take th-this anymore!" Sans, finding some sympathy for the wriggling pile of bone, stopped his war.

"K bro, looked like I tickled your funny bone a lil too hard, huh?" Sans knew what was to expected whenever he made the slightest of a pun. His younger brother would either make a pun back or scold him.

Though this time he got no response. Merrily dumb-founded, Sans spoke again. "Papyrus? You okay there?"

Suddenly Papyrus grabbed Sans shoulders and made it so his older brother was on the bottom. "You silly... In this world, it's tickle or BE tickled!" Papyrus unleashed his hands of fury, which weren't that scary but they still made Sans wiggle.

"P-Papy?!" Sans tried to grab ahold of Papyrus's wrists, but it didn't do anything because his strength was begin drained with every small movement of his brothers hand. "Mercy!" There was simply no escape. Would he be tickled forever with no one to spare him? "Papy... Please?" Sans mustered up an actual sentence and looked up at his brother to see his response.

"I-I... Okay, but only because you're being so cute!"

Sans blushed blue for a second before resuming his usual face. "Gah. Paps, I'm not cute." No matter how much he tried to tell himself that it was just a loving brotherly compliment, but he still felt a stronger rush of affection for his younger brother.

"Stop lying to yourself! You're very small, and that obviously means you're adorable. Not quite as adorable as I, the great Papyrus, but you're up there."

 **A genuine compliment!** Oh no... Everyone's weakness.

"Well then... I suppose... Thank you." He didn't make a pun this time, shocker. _I guess I just want to cherish this moment before everything is ripped from me... Speaking of that._

"I... I gotta go now Paps."

"Awww. But we were just having fun!" Papyrus whined. No matter how much Sans wanted to stay here and tickle his brother, he had to go.

"Sorry bro. Skeletons gotta do what a skeletons gotta do." With that, he rushed out the door.

Sans knew that he had to be with the presumed human in a couple minutes. So he ran out the door and quickly froze time so he wouldn't be late.

He knew that his brother would end up following him, but then he would discover the human and they'd be put through puzzles and whatnot. A classic.

He reached the door to the Ruins in about 10 minutes, he already heard the humans footsteps coming down the hallway, so he positioned himself in the forest.

"Sheesh... Kind of loud, are we?" He whispered to himself as the footsteps grew louder and finally the door opened. The human stepped out, carrying a wax knife.

They had dust smeared all over them, Sans wincing at the thought. _Lets just pray to God that they fell over in dirt. You can't make assumptions about this._

He followed them stealthily through the woods, watching their every move. They tried to pick up a fallen stick, but it was too heavy. Like always, Sans broke it when they were unaware.

They soon reached Papyrus's "gate" which really was made too thick to stop anyone. Sans walked heavily towards them now to get their attention. They didn't turn around until he said something.

"Don't you know that it's rude not to greet someone?"

With that, the meeting was over. The human was on her way, and Sans had a bad feeling about her. The way she interacted with monster... She, of course, killed them. Snickering afterwards when their souls shattered. The human's love was almost always increasing, which wasn't a good sign.

He stopped her, looking serious. "Hey, listen. If you keep going the way that you are..." He paused for a moment. "Y o u ' ."

As expected, the human just shrugged and continued on their way. Not caring about any of Papyrus's puzzles, or about him for that matter.

 _I wish that they would just listen... I want them to heed my warning, for them to stop killing monsters. Please..._

He knew that his prayer would go unheard and the... He hated calling her a human, she wasn't. She was a god damn monster and that's all there was to it.

FRISK POV

By the time I reached Snowdin, everyone was gone. I wondered why before recalling my past murders. The monsters dying quickly. They acted _surprised._ Oh what ever did you expect?

I couldn't help but cackle softly to myself as I robbed Snowdin's store, taking their gold and reading a note. It said that I would be stopped? What a horrible thought, who would want to stop something that was practically destined to happen?

"Stupid note. You know that you're just a lying piece of crap." I tore it up and left it on the now empty register.

NORMAL POV

Sans got back home to Snowdin quicker than the human because of his time powers, he immediately ran to his house, knowing that Alphys would evacuate the town. He knew that it would take Papyrus a little longer to get back home because he couldn't teleport, but he still wanted to be home before him so he could be watching and waiting for him.

"That monster better not kill him..." He recalled the thoughts of his brother dying many times before, the human had a sick grin plastered to her face as she stomped down on his skull. 'I still believe in you!' He had said that before dying, how had he still found it in him to say such a thing.

Sans saw a flash of red outside, and immediately presumed it was Papyrus's cape. "Gotta go fast.." He muttered to himself and he ran downstairs and out the door.

"Pap!" He tackled his brother. "Look... Stop you can't confront the human please... You just can't." Sans started to cry, already being a bit depressed from thinking of his brother's deaths. "Don't do it... Please.."

Papyrus looked up at him, a bit shocked. "Sans? Are you okay? I'm sure the human will realize its mistakes after I talk to it."

Sans heart crumbled and Papyrus easily picked up Sans and set him aside. "I'll be fine. No one has beaten the Great Papyrus!" Despite his earlier confidence, Sans couldn't find the strength to stop his brother as he cried onto the snow.

A couple minutes later Sans deeply regretted his mistake and sprung to his feet to go see his brother. He saw him confronting _her._ She walked towards him, Papyrus obviously growing nervous. He tried to play it off as though he knew what he was doing but it was easy to see past.

"A-a hug of acceptance?" Papyrus stuttered as he was thrown into battle.

 _Papyrus is sparing her._

The human lashed out, swinging her small wax knife into Papyrus and killing him. His body dissolving into dust. All that was left was his head. "Y-you can still change! I believe in you!" Sans winced as he heard that line, he'd heard it so many times before but it still affected him in the same way.

"Hehe... Believe in me all you want." She snickered, stomping her foot in Papyrus's skull. A loud _crack_ echoed throughout Snowdin. "Much less annoying now, don't you think?" She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just herself. She laughed again before skipping off into the Waterfall.

As soon as he was sure that she was gone, Sans tripped over himself running to his brother's death spot. He clutched onto Papyrus's red scarf and let his blue tears soak into it. "Papyrus..."

"A-always so stubborn... Heh..." He laughed weakly, knowing that the situation wasn't funny at all. He ended up sobbing loudly into the piece of clothing, feeling so empty and hollow inside. "Even though you can't hear this, Papyrus. I've always loved you."


End file.
